


Escape || Yoonseok one shot

by MoMyMiddleName



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Escape, Gay, Hobi - Freeform, LGBT, Love, M/M, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Ship, Yoonseok - Freeform, agust d, kiss, kpop, sugahope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMyMiddleName/pseuds/MoMyMiddleName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just me and you cause that's all I need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape || Yoonseok one shot

"Yoongi?" Hoseok called out from the bathroom. His leg had caused him to fall over again. This time while exiting the shower. As Yoongi stepped into the bathroom, his otherwise relaxed facial expression changed from finding his boyfriend lying naked and helpless on the slippery floor. He hurried over to him, pulled him up, and sat him down on the edge of their bathtub.

"You okay?" Yoongi asked kneeling in front of Hoseok with a towel drying him off carefully.

"Yeah. I'm just so sick and tired of this stupid leg. How long does it have to be broken?" He yelled out in frustration.

"I know it sucks. There's not much you can do but wait." Yoongi gave him a small comforting smile, letting Hoseok know he always would be there for him.

Hoseok got dressed with the help of his loyal boyfriend Yoongi. They went into the kitchen and made dinner, or rather Yoongi made dinner while Hoseok sat on the kitchen counter complaining about his leg. Yoongi told him several times that whining wouldn't speed up the healing process and that he should shut up. Hoseok continued nevertheless. He wasn't intimidated by Yoongi when he was angry or annoyed like most people would be. First of all, because Hoseok was a carefree, happy person, who could make anyone smile including grumpy Yoongi. Second of all, because even if Yoongi could get seriously angry, he never seemed to be able to get truly angry with Hoseok, at least not for long. Hoseok knew this and happily took advantage of it.

"Do I make you go crazy?" Hoseok asked, his tone teasing as the smile on his face.

"You really do, that's why I love you." He went to give his boyfriend a loving kiss on the lips. "Let's go on a trip together," Yoongi suddenly suggested.

"A trip?"

"Just the two of us. Somewhere we can be completely alone. A cabin in the woods or something."

"Okay," Hoseok smiled at his boyfriend's spontaneous idea. "Let's go soon then."

"As soon as you'd like." He kissed Hoseok's nose and went back to cooking. Hoseok took out his phone and went on the internet on a search for a secluded and romantic place to stay. Without searching for long, he found a reasonably priced cabin in the woods. They would even be able to drive there.

"Let's go here." Hoseok turned his phone so Yoongi could see. He looked at the screen for a second, then up at Hoseok and gave him a quick nod. He turned back around to finish cooking. Yoongi was always like this when he was in the zone with something. He would find it hard to switch his concentration to something else.

_Unless that something was Hoseok._

Hoseok got down from the kitchen counter and limped to the drawer with plates. He decked the table and came back to give Yoongi a back hug and a quick kiss on the back of his neck.

"I love you," Yoongi whispered as he was concentrating on finishing his dish. Hoseok smiled at the fluffy feeling he got from Yoongi's words. Even if he had heard it a million times before, it would still make his heart flutter.

"I love you too." He squeezed Yoongi before letting him go. "Need any help?" Hoseok asked his hard-working boyfriend.

"No babe. You just sit down at the table and rest. No need to run around helping me," he told Hoseok. Yoongi worried a lot about Hoseok. He was his light in his life and it was horrible for Yoongi to see his ray of sunshine in pain. Hoseok gave Yoongi one of those smiles that made Yoongi's heart beat just a little faster before limping out of the kitchen, leaving Yoongi sighing at how soft his boyfriend could make him.

Yoongi dumped the last bag in the car and got in the driver's seat. Usually, it was Hoseok who would drive but Yoongi had insisted on driving until his boyfriend's leg had healed completely.

"I want you to just relax," he had told Hoseok, who insisted on driving. Hoseok had given up with a groan and thrown the keys at Yoongi. Yoongi sent him his victorious gummy smile and winked. Hoseok loved it when Yoongi smiled at him. Yoongi would not smile too often, but when he did, it was mainly for Hoseok. It made him feel special. Even their group of friends found it hard to get him to smile as Hoseok could.

Yoongi started the car and drove off towards the cabin. It would be a long trip there. Yoongi knew that Hoseok had prepared all sorts of games to play as he always did when they had to travel a long way. Yoongi would never mind. When they played Hoseok's games, his face would always light up in a way that made Yoongi love him even more.

"What did you prepare?" Hoseok knew exactly what Yoongi meant by this and began to explain the rules to the first game. They played all the games Hoseok had prepared and the hours went by fast.

"Hobi?" Yoongi asked softly after a while of silence. Hoseok had his eyes closed and his breathing had become quite a bit slower and deeper. He replied with a quick hum, indicating that Yoongi had his attention. "We should be here soon... Is your leg doing okay?"

"Mhm." Hoseok still had his eyes closed. He was starting to feel sleepy. Yoongi stole a quick glance at his boyfriend and smiled to himself.

"Hobi? Babe?" Hoseok woke up from being gently shaken and spoken to by Yoongi. His eyes fluttered open up to his boyfriend's face and he smiled up at him.

"Yoon. Are we here?" He asked rubbing his eyes cutely. Yoongi nodded and smiled at his adorable boyfriend. He felt lucky to have someone like him.

"I'll get the bags while you wake up. I'll be back for you in a few minutes." He kissed Hoseok's nose and carried all of their bags inside. Hoseok removed the seatbelt and stretched his arms. Soon Yoongi came back and helped Hoseok out of the car. They walked to the house, Yoongi supporting Hoseok.

"Wow it's even prettier in person," Hoseok said sleepily when they stopped on the veranda. Yoongi hummed in response before he lifted Hoseok up bridal style and carried him inside the open double doors. Hoseok gasped as he felt his feet actually being swept off the ground. Next thing he knew he was looking up into his lover's eyes. He cracked a smile at him. He was carried into the small cabin and down on the soft sofa.

"This is so authentic," Yoongi said as he let go of Hoseok. Hoseok got up with as much ease as he could with a broken leg and looked around the small room. It was every room of a house pushed into one, except for the bathroom. He loved it. Everything from the beautiful pictures on the walls to the two steps leading up to the bed, the wooden furniture and the big fireplace opposite the sofa. He left Yoongi and eagerly limped his way into the bathroom. It was not too tiny. It had both a bathtub and a shower.

"Wow." He stuck his head out of the bathroom to show Yoongi how fantastic he thought the place was. Yoongi chuckled warmly at his boyfriend and then Hoseok's face changed as if he remembered something horrible.

"What?" Yoongi asked stepping closer.

"Are there bugs?" Hoseok asked this question with such seriousness as if it were a matter of life and death. Yoongi chuckled. This time not as warmly but not mocking, never mocking. He found it funny to watch Hoseok being scared of something so harmless.

"Probably," Yoongi shrugged still chuckling. Hoseok looked helplessly at his amused boyfriend who sighed hopelessly. "I'll make sure to have a look around before we go to sleep." He caressed his scared boyfriend's cheek. "I think I'll take a shower now, though." Yoongi let his hand fall and walked past Hoseok into the bathroom.

Hoseok walked to the kitchen and unpacked the food they had brought with them. He opened one of the cabinets to place his favourite chocolate biscuits somewhere he could quickly snatch them when needed. Instead, he dropped them on the kitchen counter and squealed in fear.

"Yoongi," he squealed and slammed the cabinet's door shut. "Oh my god," he whined as he half ran, half limped into the bathroom. "Yoongi there's a spider in the cabinet." The panic was clear in his voice.

"Just smash it with toilet paper or something," Yoongi said annoyed from the shower. Hoseok didn't like the thought of doing that. Instead of facing his fear, he sat down on the lid of the toilet, waiting for Yoongi to finish his shower. He quickly did.

"You're still here," he stated as he came out from behind the curtain like he hadn't known the whole time. Hoseok nodded and threw a towel at his dripping boyfriend. He caught it and dried himself from head to toe. Hoseok watched him as he did so.

He sometimes forgot just how beautiful Yoongi was. As he sat and watched him, he seemed to remember. He stared in awe at his boyfriend and felt luckier than ever before. Yoongi looked over at Hoseok, who then plastered a dumbfounded grin on his face that was so full of love and admiration. Yoongi chuckled.

"What are you staring at?" He joked and threw on his clothes. Hoseok kept staring shamelessly. "Need some help with that spider?" Hoseok was snapped out of his trance and jumped off the toilet.

"What? Oh yes please." He led an amused Yoongi into the kitchen where he took a piece of paper towel and opened the cupboard that Hoseok pointed to. He killed the spider with no struggle and threw out the paper towel.

"Easy as that Hoseok. You should really learn to do it yourself." He brushed a few strands of hair away from Hoseok's face.

"I know," Hoseok pouted. Yoongi kissed his nose and they unpacked the food together.

The rest of the night was spent talking and kissing passionately.

"Did you check in all the cupboards?" Hoseok asked from the bed.

"Babe, relax I'm on it." A sleepy and annoyed Yoongi was checking the whole cabin for spiders and other insects. He found two before Hoseok asked for him to go on a second round of inspection.

"Under the sofa."

"Hobi. There are no more bugs here and even if I'm wrong about that, it's not the end of the world. I'm coming back to bed now." He walked with heavy steps towards the bed and crawled under the warm duvet.

"Sorry Yoon. Thank you," Hoseok quietly apologised.

"It's okay my sunshine." Yoongi's voice softened and he pulled Hoseok close. Hoseok snuggled even closer and threw his arm over Yoongi's bare upper body. Yoongi caressed Hoseok's back softly.

"I don't think I say this enough but without you, nothing would matter," Yoongi smiled softly into Hoseok's hair. Hoseok buried his face into Yoongi's neck.

"That was lovely," Hoseok mumbled. Yoongi smiled and slid his fingers into Hoseok's hair. "I feel the same way," he replied sweetly and propped himself up on one elbow to look at Yoongi.

"If you keep looking at me like that I'm gonna have to kiss you," Yoongi teased. Hoseok said nothing as a smile crept onto his face. He attacked Yoongi's lips with a few small kisses before he let his lips stay on Yoongi's for a longer kiss. Hoseok's heart fluttered like it always did when Yoongi's lips were touching his own, or any part of him really.

"I love you, little grumpy Yoongi."

"I love you too, little scared Hoseok."


End file.
